Harry Potter and the International Confederation of Wizards
by Hathe
Summary: Harry Potter. Auror. Healer. International Criminal wanted by the International Confederation of Wizards. Nine years after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter finds himself in a cat and mouse game with the ICW and their Task force created to stop and arrest him. Finding himself cornered, old allies and new ones help him with his people saving thing, Wizards and Muggles alike. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction; everything about Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The silver metal shimmered, reflecting the light off the collar pin on the immaculate dressed male who was striding confidently within the Ministry of Magic, London. As compared to the people around him who were dressed in typical wizarding fashion, robes, he was dressed in a black business suit, the black tie contrasting on his white shirt. An epitome of professionalism could be felt from him.

Placing his elbow down on the counter, he peered downwards, the female receptionist immediately looking up towards him with a friendly smile. He also noticed her eyes shifting to his collar pin, reading the letters formed by the metal, ICW. The International Confederation of Wizards, the magical world's intergovernmental organization.

"I've arrived with my team. I do hope the Ministry has helped to ensure that everything is in order." He addressed her with a slight German accent, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. At the mention of team, the receptionist eyes darted past him, witnessing a group of combined nationalities behind. Few were dressed similarly to the muggle fashion of who seemed to be the leader of the group, while the rest were in wizarding robes. What was consistent, however, was the shimmer of the words ICW pinned onto their clothing.

"If you are done…" A slight impatience appeared in the tone of his voice. "Please guide us to where we need to be."

"Y-yes…" The receptionist stuttered, quickly rummaging among all the documents on her desk before managing to find the one she was looking for. Handing the parchment over to the representative from the ICW, she visibly swallowed nervously before speaking. "Please head over to the meeting rooms then."

"Thank you."

Hans Richter sighed silently, leaving the receptionist behind after thanking her. Nodding over to the lifts, he signaled for his team to move.

Allowing his team to enter before him, Hans stood front center in the lift. As the gates closed, he noticed the space the rest of the team has given him. A wry smile appeared on his lips. Seemingly, his reputation still creates fear within others. Brushing his neatly groomed beard, trimmed to be short while covering most of his face, he could only sigh once again internally.

Perhaps after he was done with this case, he could honestly consider retiring. Hans pondered.

Age was catching up to him, if the wrinkles and the grey color of his hair and beard was an obvious indicator enough. Yet, even Dumbledore worked furiously past his prime. Then again, with a wizard of that caliber, when in his long life would be considered his prime? Hans chuckled.

Arriving on the fifth floor of the ministry, conveniently where the British seats of the ICW are located, Hans and his team left the lift. The parchment held in his hand was handed over to be passed around, orientating his team to which office and who they were about to speak to.

Like a well-oiled machine, there were no further instructions. His team disbanded and left, each heading to complete their duties, of which Hans was sure they'd perform admirably. He had hand selected them after all.

Knocking on the door, out of politeness than of necessity, Hans entered the room his charges are located.

His role was simple today. His team and Hans included are to collect information on an elusive international criminal wanted by the ICW. Knowing the criminal's past and behavior was important to help predict the criminal's next move, considering he had success in evading them for the past year.

"Good afternoon." Hans greeted the couple seated on the desk awaiting his arrival. "I'm Hans Richter, Team leader of Task Force Two. I'm also the Chief Officer in charge of arresting the criminal responsible to multiple breaches of the statue of secrecy, Harry Potter."

The pair exchanged glances before nodding their understanding.

Setting his briefcase on the table and taking a seat across the couple, he opened the briefcase. Setting fresh paper down on the desk, he smoothed the already flawless surface with his hands. A white quill was dipped in ink and set onto the paper, hovering stationary. "We'd be using an exact-quotes quill to transcribe this meeting for us." Hans informed them, noticing their eyes on the quill. "Rest assured, it will write as exactly as what is said."

Removing his wand from the inner breast pocket of his suit, he tapped the paper and a momentary shimmer was seen reflecting off.

"Record on the Fifth day of June, Year two thousand and nine, voluntary report of criminal Harry James Potter of Britain hereby commences. Officer in charge of report would be I, Hans Richter. Contributors to report are Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger." Hans spoke, and true to his word, the quill filled out the words exactly.

Silence, the corner of Hans's lips twitched upwards as he noted the atmosphere of the room. Even the breathing of the individuals of the room could be heard audibly.

Ron and Hermione kept their fingers tangled between them, the pressure exerted onto each other's hands bordering on being painful, their discomfort showing visibly on their features.

Hans sighed, tapping his wand on the paper once again. The quill previously vibrating, waiting froze motionless. "It would be troublesome if the current British Head Auror and upcoming Head of the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement do not help to provide _known_ information about a _known_ criminal. Yes?"

Fury burned in the eyes of the redhead; however Ron tore his eyes away from Hans, courtesy of Hermione jerking his hand towards her. A silent exchange between their eyes and Hermione nodded.

"It's only about his past, when we're schooling with him and the years after that." Hermione re-explained to her husband. "We do not know where Harry is currently." She turned to look at Hans. "So asking that of us would be useless."

Hans nodded. "I understand. I'm merely here for Harry Potter's past. I do not need anything that's on public record. Like being the boy-who-lived, man-who-conquered, or his two years as an Auror. What I'm interested in, is his school years. I'm told it shapes and determines an individual." Hans smiled. "Also preferably if you have any idea of the six years of disappearance from Britain before he reappeared as a healer at your magical hospital."

Once again, glances were exchanged between the couple and Ron nodded to Hans.

Tapping his wand back onto the paper, a smile spread across Hans's face.

"We met Harry on the Hogwarts Express on our first year as students in Hogwarts." Ron began.

 **-Harry Potter and the International Confederation of Wizards-**

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leveled her stern gaze on the person across her.

"I do not understand the question."

"Let me repeat then." The ICW agent replied, visibly affected by her gaze. "Were you aware of Harry James Potter's interest in becoming a Healer?"

"Yes."

"Could you care to explain further?" The agent brows furrowed at how uncooperative the Headmistress was. "Please." He added, mostly out of fear.

McGonagall straightened, her lips thinning. Her eyes moved to the corner of the room, recalling the memory as she spoke.

"Mister Potter expressed his interest in becoming a Healer when I spoke to him about his future career during his fifth year. Considering his grades, it was quite a plausible career choice for him. Even if he was slightly lacking in his theoretical work, his practical was the best in his year." She paused, sorrow leaking into her demeanor. "However, towards the end, he laughed it off. Saying most expected him to be an Auror, and that it was a more practical choice for him."

McGonagall shifted her gaze back onto the agent. "I'm proud that after serving as an Auror for two outstanding years, Mister Potter decided to pursue his calling towards the magical art of healing. Considering how Saint Mungo's and the wizarding world have benefitted from his decision to switch to becoming a healer."

"So you're supportive of Harry Potter's decision to heal muggles magically, even at the cost of our secrecy?"

"It was a natural disaster. Lives were on the line. Magical or not…" McGonagall replied.

"I was not talking about his first transgression." The agent argued. "I meant, even now, after being punished for his role then, he aims to make a mockery of the statue of secrecy. How could you be supportive of that, knowing that magic now might not be able to combat the prowess of the muggles' weapons?"

Minerva McGonagall huffed, crossing her arms. "He is a savior, and a good man. What he is doing, while against the law, comes with good intentions. Also, it's against the law because the ICW is inflexible."

"Headmistress McGonagall!" The agent warned.

"I've said my piece. I'd like to leave." McGonagall stood.

"Is this how the Headmistress of Hogwarts should act?"

"I'm retiring." She replied, offering a thin-lipped smile before exiting the room, slamming the door behind her.

 **-Harry Potter and the International Confederation of Wizards-**

"No. After he returned, we tried to continue the relationship. It did not work out." Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley answered. The professional Quidditch player was obviously impatient. "Look. I have a practice session I need to be at. I'd be late. So if you have questions, please speed things up."

"Are you still currently in contact with Harry Potter?"

"No."

"We're done then."

"Good." Ginny sighed, standing and leaving the office.

"Sorry about her." Ginny's brother apologized, offering a kind smile. "She take Quidditch really seriously. Not because perhaps she still has some lingering feelings that you dug up so brutally for Harrikins."

George Weasley rests his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table as he observed the ICW agent with interested eyes. "I'm afraid you would not get much out of me."

"…considering he saved my life." Fred Weasley continued beside his twin.

"That makes us quite indebted"

"to Harry. Who also happens"

"to be one of the key shareholders of"

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." The twins ended together, obviously having fun torturing the male.

"Let's get this over and done with." The agent groaned, nursing a headache from dealing with a Quidditch diva and her two impish brothers who seemed to enjoy completing sentences together.

"Do you know where Harry James Potter is?"

"Could be in Spain."

"Germany."

"Norway."

"USA."

"China."

"Good one, Gred."

"Why thank you, Forge."

"Enough! Do you know or do you not?"

"We currently do not know where Harry is." They both replied, flashing grins at the agent.

"Please leave."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi. For anyone who has read my previous story and is still around, I apologize.**

 **This story is a rewrite for the doctor, however done much differently.**

 **Considering my previous story was left alone due to my time in the military, I'm happy to say I've completed my tour and is free to stay committed and faithful to complete this story, which has been nagging me inside my head forever.**

 **For new readers and old alike, feedback and criticism is appreciated.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction; everything about Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Shall we summarize everything?" Hans questioned.

The task force involved with the search and arrest for Harry Potter gathered in a meeting room, Hans chairing the discussions. Following Hans's question, one nodded and after shuffling her notes neatly, she began.

"Harry James Potter." The female spoke, her accent obviously American, which did not seem strange at all, considering the multinational team. "Age, twenty nine, British."

She paused, her eyes scanning through the notes to ensure there to be no errors.

"He is credited with the fall of the British criminal, Lord Voldemort, or as later revealed, Tom Riddle. Harry Potter has accomplished this feat twice, once as a child, earning him the title of the Boy-who-lived, and once again at seventeen. This gave him significant popularity with the British people, considering the chaos and fear Tom Riddle struck in the magical populace."

"On public records, Harry Potter served as an Auror after their war, helping to round up the last of Tom Riddle's forces or believers. However, it is noted that most of which are extremist. It is still believed today that there are those who have slipped through the net. They have either exiled themselves, or provided plausible deniability to their involvement."

Hans nodded, tapping his finger rhythmically on the desk as her notes helped refresh details he already knew in his head. "I'd take over from here now. Thank you, Grace."

Grace nodded, and set her notes now.

"He served two years as an Auror, an effective one if I may add." Hans started, his eyes focused on the motion of his finger tapping the desk. "Based on what we have learnt today, he was an above average student who excelled in the practical application of magic. However, that changed after the fall of Tom Riddle. Harry Potter became a powerhouse in magic. Whispers of the next coming of Dumbledore fell on his shoulders."

"The world was looking at him, just exactly as how the world looked towards Dumbledore after the fall of Grindelwald. Two years as one of the most effective Auror with his partners Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom, he vanished."

"What we've learnt was he enrolled into a university in the United States." Grace interrupted weakly. throwing a glance over to Hans who nodded his approval, gaining courage from his action, she continued, clearer this time.

"I have managed to discover records of him studying under the name of Harry Evans, in medicine. In fact, he even did his residency in an American hospital. Of course, his qualifications to enter the university were forged with magic. His grades however, are self-explanatory, there is a reason why he is one of the pioneers in combining muggle and magical healing together."

"Thank you, Grace."

Hans compliment flustered Grace for a moment, who quickly recovered and acknowledged with a nod.

"Harry Potter then came back to work at the magical hospital here, in which, I have heard, he is quite popular."

Hans chuckled. "Could you please expand on that for me, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy smiled, exchanging looks with Hans. "As you all are aware, I am the current head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation. I have also been one of Potter's schoolmates when he was a student."

The table nodded, having had stolen glances at the blonde, but held their tongue as Hans did not address it. A wave of understanding passed and Malfoy continued.

"Potter remained a healer with Saint Mungo's until the faithful incident. A muggle accident caused wide spread injury and damage, of which, Potter was around the vicinity. He performed magic in front of muggles, and caused several problems with for our obliviators. The Wizengamot, afraid of public opinion, only decided to fine Potter for his breach on the statue of secrecy; his defense that he was saving lives stood apparently."

"…and the rest we know." Hans continued for Draco. "Saving muggles helped Harry Potter discover that magic could also be used to help many muggles in need. In turn, with his actions in France, Belgium and Germany, the ICW has officially placed an arrest warrant out for him."

"This also brings me to the reason why we are all gathered here today in London. For the past year, he has evaded and made a mockery of every agent we have sent to get him."

Hans sighed, finally stopping his tapping of the desk, weaving his fingers together in front of him as he addressed the table.

"Task force two's primary objective is to capture Harry James Potter. Considering the public opinion on Harry Potter's actions is divided, I have assembled a team of pure-blooded wizards and witches who understands the need for secrecy from the muggles. You are all important factors towards apprehending this criminal." Hans paused, observing the smile that seemed to spread on Malfoy's face. Blinking away, he moved his to engage each member of his team with his gaze before continuing. "Failure is not an option this time."

The sound of vibration shattered the mood of the room instantly, Hans reaching into his suit pocket and pulled out a rectangular object.

It looked like a glass case with a metallic backing, holding green flames within. The flames were erratic and slammed against its cage, creating the sounds of the vibration. Words spelling out a name could be seen on the top of the glass box. Surprised, Hans waved his hand over.

"Sir." The flames morphed into a face, not unlike that of a floo call. Or rather, it could be said, that this was still a floo call. With America leading the pioneering of muggle integration with magic, this compact box meant for floo communication was created just a year ago.

"Jean. You have news?" Hans inquired.

"Potter has been spotted, Sir." Jean reported, his French accent thick in his English. "Luke was tailing him, and has been, if I am not wrong, captured again."

"Where?" Hans breathed.

"London."

 **-Harry Potter and the International Confederation of Wizards-**

Luke Andersen groaned as he felt himself recover from a stunning spell. Blinking, the Norwegian found himself on a bed. Discovering his wand and also his ICW collar pin, which could be used as a distress beacon, was missing, he felt vulnerable.

He sat up, discovering an impish grin on the face of his kidnapper to his side.

"How's the leg, Luke?" Harry James Potter asked, the faint lines developing at the side of his eyes crinkled further as the grin grew. Frameless rectangular glasses framed his maturing face, clear green eyes observing the ICW agent with unhidden curiosity.

"Better." Luke answered, feeling his sixty years of living catching up to him.

Harry sat on the chair beside the bed, his holly wand held nonchalantly in his left hand; while his right was supporting his head on his knee. "You _are_ continuing the potions regiment I have given to you, right?"

"Yes." Luke sighed in defeat. "Could you please stop this?"

"Can't." Harry answer with a grin. "I'm your healer after all."

"You are not my healer, Potter." Luke rubbed the temples of his head to help ease the coming headache. "You are a criminal I am supposed to arrest. "

"Well." Harry straightened up and crossed his arms. "I expect much more gratitude for healing your leg, which I may add, been giving you problems for years?"

"I _am_ thankful."

"Which is why you said supposed, right?" Harry interrupted with a grin.

"Harry." Luke sighed once again, a fast developing habit when interacting with the raven haired individual. "It's no longer that simple. The Confederation has sent Hans to get you, even amongst us, he has quite the reputation."

"I have heard of that name before." Harry pondered standing and turning to show his back to Luke. Tucking his wand into his belt, Harry lifted several vials of potions on the desk in front of him, observing. "I heard he was the one they were going to send here if Voldy had gotten out of hand."

"So you know."

Harry turned and shoved a vial into Luke's hand after uncorking the vial. "Now, drink up. This was made specifically for you."

"You allowed me to find you, to get me to drink this?" Luke questioned in disbelief, however before he could say further, Harry forced him to down the potion with his hands. A grimace appeared at the taste, and the vial disappearing from his hand, courtesy of Harry.

"Now… Now… What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Harry chuckled.

"You do know, I know where you are hiding now?" Luke deadpanned.

"Where am I hiding then?" Harry smirked.

"I'm… I- I'm…" Luke struggled, observing the space around him. "Shit. Fidelius."

"Well observed, old man." Harry grinned. "Well… consultation is over." He pointed his wand at Luke and before the man could even react, struck him down with a silent stunner that sped out the tip of his wand.

"Let's get you somewhere to be discovered." Harry laughed to himself, lifting the male over his shoulder. "I have a dinner appointment to meet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction; everything about Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Chaos. The streets were littered with the cries of people, bleeding, hurt. The unlucky ones laid motionless. As the crowd moved in selfish desperation, a mother's cry for her child was ignored, like the sound of a whisper in a hurricane._

 _"_ _Step back." A confident voice froze her pleas for help, easing a grieving mother away from a dying child. "I'd need some space."_

 _"_ _Are you a doctor?" She begged, clinging onto the man's sleeve, staining his white shirt with her daughter's blood. "Please save her."_

 _"_ _Something like that." He replied, gently freeing himself. Pulling out from his sleeves a wooden stick, he focused on the girl who looked no older than ten. She was losing blood fast, the wound was fatal._

 _The mother watched in confusion, as the male began chanting under his breath, waving the stick over the girl's body. She was about to intervene, desperate to chase the psycho away, but held. She noticed the gaping wound on her daughter's torso, closing with the motions of his wooden stick, almost as if he was using magic._

The morning sun snuck its way through the blinds, forcing the light sleeper to be snapped out of his dream. A muffled groan followed as he covered his face with a pillow, silently cursing the sun.

Sitting up, Harry blinked the sleep away from his eyes, the memory of his dream fresh in his head. _The moment that started it all._ He chuckled, amused to be dreaming of that particular incident, now that he was back in London after so long. _Well, there are worse memories to relive._

Harry reached forward and unrolled the blinds, the light to pouring in, offering him the view of the street below him. He sighed, rubbing his face with his palm and resting his head on it after. "Perhaps, I should sleep earlier." Harry promised himself, one that he would most definitely break.

A partial reason for being so rudely awaken by the sun stemmed from his decision to pull the bed closer to the window. It was a lesser of two evils, considering his sole intention of purchasing the flat and the subsequent Fidelius after, was to keep an eye out for his godson when he was running from the law.

Joy danced in his eyes as he watch the boy across the street play, his grandmother watching from the shade, comfortably seated on a rocking chair. That joy lessened when he noticed a shimmer at the corner of the street, a telltale sign of the disillusionment charm.

Leaning further towards the window, his hand pressed against the glass, he offered a silent apology to the parents of the boy. "Perhaps, this was what Sirius felt." Harry chuckled dryly. "I'm sorry, Teddy." Harry apologized while his gaze lingered on his godson. Rolling the blinds shut, he tore himself away and began his preparation for the day.

 **-Harry Potter and the International Confederation of Wizards-**

"Excuse me." The male called out to the redhead seated behind him. "Do you happen to have the time?"

Ronald Weasley blinked, turning to answer the built man of African descent, who he is sure could pass off as a distant cousin for the Minister of Magic. "Couldn't you just do the charm?" He frowned

"I'm afraid my wand is undergoing repairs at Marauders at the moment." Came the reply.

"Ah…" Ron nodded, turning his back to the male and refocusing on his meal. The man in turn, mimicked the Auror's action, lifting his cup to his lips to enjoy his tea.

The busy street of Diagon alley was at its current peak, as wizards and witches alike arrived for supplies or perhaps even lunch, given the time of day. The two men however remained silent to each other, almost as if the previous encounter was a figment of imagination.

"I remembered you being much fairer, also skinnier." Ron finally spoke as he finished his meal, while he had lowered his volume, the message was clear enough to be heard behind him. "Old friend."

"I don't have much of a choice left in the samples people willingly gave me." The polyjuiced Harry laughed.

"They came asking for you, asked us to tell them about our days at Hogwarts."

"Oh?"

"Think they're trying to profile you based on how you grew up."

"I doubt they have a good reference, considering how I grew up." Harry laughed, a deep baritone that surprised even him.

"How long?"

"Probably another day or two. I need to grab some stuff from the twins."

"Where?"

"I think it'd be safer for us now if you do not know." Harry sighed, finishing his tea and standing up. "I miss you, Ron"

"You did say you're going to live by your choices."

"The only way to live at all." Harry replied before he moved and disappeared into the crowd. Ron remained seat for a while longer, rubbing his thumb over his cup and after, he too vanished into the tide of people that moves within Diagon alley.

"I wish we could have lunch in a better way, Harry." Ron mumbled before he had left.

 **-Harry Potter and the International Confederation of Wizards-**

"It is dangerous!"

"There are jobs that are much more dangerous than mine, like a curse breaker." Gabrielle Delacour argued with her mother in French, referencing her sister's career.

"They want you to go after an international criminal! Do you know who?" Apoline Delacour fumed, crossing her arms at the door as she watched her youngest pack.

"No." Gabrielle lied. "I'm told he isn't dangerous, so it is safe."

"How can an international criminal be safe?"

 _Because he is Harry Potter? The very one whose actions Father is supportive of?_ Gabrielle swallowed the words the threatened to leave her lips. "There's enough prejudice that I'm a girl already in the ICW task force, let's not bring in the fact that I'm Veela. I _need_ to do this." Gabrielle said, pushing her mother out of her room and locking the door behind her. Tuning her mother's nagging out, she stared at the mirror across her, a thought passing her mind. _Could I really catch Harry?_

The man she had a crush on growing up. Gabrielle lowered her head, tangling her fingers into her silver hair. Clawing her scalp in a bout of confusion, she shook her head and looked at herself once more in the mirror. She saw her silver blond hair that reached to the middle of her back, her bust while not as pronounced as her elder sister, was not lacking. Gabrielle Delacour has grown up to be a fine adult woman, yet she questioned. Why did she still feel like a little girl struggling to swim in the black lake after being rescued by a green-eyed boy whenever she thought of chasing after Harry Potter?

There's no denying what Harry is doing is saving lives. Yet, her duty to her job with the French office to the ICW, placed her at this crossroads. An exasperated groan left her lips, allowing her knees to fail and bringing her down to the bedroom floor. She knew she was in trouble, even two years ago when she saw him at Shell Cottage, her schoolgirl crush lingered.

 _Merde_.

Gabrielle took several calming breaths, closing her suitcase and levitating it with her wand. "Everything is going to be fine. Maybe I won't even be called upon to track him down. What if they called me in because they know I know him? That I'd be the bait to reel him in? No! Harry doesn't really remember you." Gabrielle argued in rapid French, his visage cracking under the pressure she mounted on herself. "He remembers." She sighed.

She remembered the smile he had gave her, the gently pat on the top of her head. Treating her as if she was still a child even if she was just barely half a head shorter than him. The way her name seemed to sound different-

Gabrielle caught herself, finally being able to steel her determination. "I'm Gabrielle Delacour." She told herself, shaking away her doubts and childish desires. "I'm going to be the most successful female member in the ICW."

"Wait and see." She almost growled.

* * *

AN: Thank you everyone for your kinds words. If you notice anything wrong with my writing or how I can improve, please also don't hesitate to let me know. Cheers.


End file.
